haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Captain
|Kashira}} is the two hundred and seventy-fourth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 46th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Inarizaki's captain, Shinsuke Kita is switched in for Aran Ojiro, to change the flow of the game. The pressure continues to build on Karasuno as Inarizaki continues to target Nishinoya and slowly make it closer to match point. Plot Ojiro Aran is switched out for Kita Shinsuke, Inarizaki's captain. His teammates seem a little on edge with his presence, due to the fact that they don’t want to receive the end of his cold logic. Kita starts off by asking Ginjima why he'd hit the ball so hard, in regard to him hitting the ball out of the court on his serve. Ginjima begins to explain how he wanted to stop the momentum Karasuno was gaining but Kita cuts him off there and rhetorically questions him whether getting blocked was part of his intentions. Kita serves the ball, which Nishinoya receives, breaking Karasuno's formation. He manages to keep the ball in the air which Kageyama passes to Asahi . Asahi does a 'wipe' but it is received by Kita who keeps it in play. Sadly, Inarizaki's formation was also broken and the ball had to be passed back to Karasuno's side. With the ball on their court, Karasuno goes in with a synchronised attack. Sawamura spikes the ball but Kita receives the ball. Atsumu tosses it to Ginjima who scores a point, leaving Inarizaki at 23 points, whilst Karasuno is still at 15. Kiyoko notes how she feels uneasy at this break, saying how she felt that Karasuno should’ve easily won that point with Asahi's spike. While in the spectators' seats, Kenma could tell that Inarizaki regained their composure. Inarizaki's coach also tells us that while Kita might not necessarily be the best player but has confidence in his skills which is demonstrated through not doing or saying anything necessary. Karasuno gains another point, and Hinata is switched out for Yamaguchi. The members of the Inarizaki team, that were not currently playing, start to discuss about their captain, such as his different factors. Riseki states how Kita is really good at changing the flow of the game but Number 16, who is wearing the Libero uniform disagrees, saying how Kita's experience is much greater than Riseki's, which is why he is able to change the flow of the game. However, Suna debunks that statement as he heard that Kita did not have prior experience until he was a third-year. This leaves the first year Libero shocked, and he states that Kita seems like a "battle-worn veteran". Riseki points out that sometimes, especially for Kita's case, even if you’re in the starting lineup in your middle school team, it doesn’t mean that you'll make it to the starting lineup once you reach high school, which Suna responds by telling them that apparently, Kita didn’t even own the team uniform back in middle school. As Yamaguchi is preparing to serve, Kita has a flashback, where Ojiro is asking whether he is a machine or something, referring to his reliability on and off the court. Kita responds calmly, saying how he doesn’t see any reason to be nervous, seeing as practice is just the same as being In a match, and by not trying to overexert himself and allow pressure to get to him, he can maintain his reliability. Yamaguchi serves, and he has a good feeling about it. However, Kita manages to receive it, keeping the ball in play. The Inarizaki coach begins to note that whilst Kita's abilities are above average, he does not have any outstanding abilities. However, if he can accomplish something in practice, he can display it during a match. Though there is nothing special about that, his most commendable quality is that he simply carries out his role. Another flashback occurs, focusing on one of Inarizaki's training. During that time, Atsumu is seen sniffling, Ginjima confirms whether he has a cold and tells him to 'go and rest' but Atsumu begins to protest, saying that he’d only get worse if he could not continue training. Ginjima laughs, praising Atsumu for his commitment but Kita walks in and tells Atsumu to go home. He then scolds Ginjima for praising Atsumu's low concern for his own health. Atsumu is shown being annoyed by the fact that he can’t practise as he storms into the club room but is met by a bag of food and a drink with a note from Kita telling him to eat a proper meal and sleep. Kita is shown how he is always taking care of his health, cleaning up, courteous, and practising volleyball. The other members are shown, in a different period of time, eyeing Kita who was cleaning the bathroom and are slightly dumbfounded. Ōmimi comes in and informs them that Kita is just 'doing his thing'. Kita thinks back on how his grandmother always used to say "the gods are watching", referring how he should always do good deeds in order to be rewarded by the world but He notes that he only does 'good deeds' because of the sensation of repetition, diligence and perseverance is satisfying. In another time period, it shows the Inarizaki team receiving their uniforms and Kita is overwhelmed with tears as he sits back down with the captains uniform. His teammates are shocked and comment on how Kita had always seemed like someone who didn't really show his feelings. Later that day (most likely), Kita walks with Aran and starts to talk about how he agrees with the adults about the quote "The journey is more important than the destination" and that his life is at his current stage because of the effort he puts in every day. Kita also adds that volleyball is not the goal of his life but it is possibly part of life's puzzle. Aran is confused by this and attempts to say something but is at a lost. He then shouts at Kita that he should not be so concerned about details and there would be no logical explanation as to why a person feels a certain emotion, summarizing it as 'that's that!'. As the flashback ends, Inarizaki's coach comments again that if Suna and Atsumu were players that intimidate their opponents, Kita extends the duration of that sensation. As Inarizaki scores at reaches match point, Kita's grandmother is shown supporting the team while Saeko and the other Karasuno supporters are tensed. Appearances *Shinsuke Kita *Aran Ojiro *Tobio Kageyama *Shōyō Hinata *Osamu Miya *Atsumu Miya *Kiyoko Shimizu *Yū Nishinoya *Asahi Azumane *Kōshi Sugawara *Daichi Sawamura *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kei Tsukishima *Hitoshi Ginjima *Heisuke Riseki *Rintarō Suna *Ren Ōmimi (flashback) *Saeko Tanaka Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 31 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki